It's On
Sonic For Hire: It's On (Season 3 Finale) is the thirteenth episode and season finale of the third season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the thirty-ninth episode overall. In this episode, Sonic and Tails battle each other to determine who will be the mob boss. Plot This episode begins in media res, with Tails having hooked up a Donkey Kong Country ''TNT Barrel to all the money Sonic has made as a mob boss. The fox then gives Sonic a word of advice; "Always bet on Tails." Just before Tails can press the plunger, the scene freezes and a narrator explains Tails is referencing ''Passenger 57, then explains how things got this way to the confused viewers: Tails has taken over Sonic's mob business, and the hedgehog did not take to kindly to it. The two have been at each other's throats ever since. The rest of the gang has drifted apart as well: Eggman and Jim are staying in Contra to party with hot girls. Kirby has been eating his way to Broadway since joining (and eating the entire cast of) [[Casino Zone (story arc)|a Sonic on Ice revival]]. Thunderhead rebuilt and reopened [[Tapper|Sonic's Tapper ''bar]], though he was thrown in jail for serving minors, sexual harassment, statutory ax chopping, and being an overall creep. Dominique Wilkins has still not regained his vision and wandered off, leaving his whereabouts unknown. Soniqua has been training her new Dog to fight Pokemon. (The narrator calls them Pocket Monsters, claiming it as a dick joke waiting to happen.) What follows is a major brawl through several games between Sonic and Tails: beginning with the two fighting on the Tornado, crash landing in ''Mortal Kombat, crushing Goro, running through the streets of Paperboy, through Green Hill Zone, passing Mario's rotting corpse, then through Ice Hockey, killing multiple players with Zambonis, then into Burgertime, only stopping to eat burgers and avoid an angry Knuckles, reaching Donkey Kong Country, Tails takes a TNT Barrel, finally reaching Excitebike, where Tails rides off with the Barrel while Sonic tumbles and collapses. The episode then comes full circle when both arrive back in the office, with the barrel hooked up to the money. Sonic pleads with Tails not to blow up the money. Tails bemoans being Sonic's friend, saying that all he ever does is help him out of trouble and Sonic keeps shitting on him, ultimately deciding that if he is not the boss, then no one is the boss. Sonic tries to compromise with the mad fox by saying that he can be the boss Mondays to Saturdays, and Tails can be boss on Sundays, usually when the business is closed. Tails then recites the same lines from the beginning of the episode and finally presses the plunger, blowing up all the money and the business. In an epilogue scene, a bandaged up Sonic is back in his apartment, which is now in an even worse state due to him being away from it for so long. He has also replaced his Dominique Wilkins poster with a Gerald ''Wilkins poster. Season 3 ends with Sonic admitting it's time to get to work, set to a 16-bit rendition of Here I Go Again. Following this is a trailer for Lowbrow's new series ''Mega Man Dies at the End. Character Appearances *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Doctor Eggman *Earthworm Jim *El Padrino *Kirby *Gilius Thunderhead *Bandits *Tyris Flare *Q*Bert *Pooka *Fygar *Frog *Dominique Wilkins *Soniqua *The Dog *Goro *Shang Tsung *Mario (as a rotting corpse) *Hockey Players *Knuckles the Echidna Transcript To see the transcript click here. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale